


Счастливчик

by 006_stkglm, WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: После ранения мигрень у него бывала часто.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hurt/сomfort  
> вканонный уровень бзсхднсти

**Название:** Счастливчик  
**Автор:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Бета:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Размер:** мини, 1843 слова  
**Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин, Люсинда Вулфсон  
**Пейринг:** Джек Бенджамин|Люсинда Вулфсон  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** драма, hurt/сomfort  
**Рейтинг:** PG  
**Краткое содержание:** После ранения мигрень у него бывала часто.  
**Предупреждения:** вканонный уровень бзсхднсти  
**Примечания:** Пост-канон  
**Размещение:** только после деанона  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2017 - "Счастливчик"

«Ну, – подумал Джек, когда Томасина закрыла дверь, запирая их с Люсиндой в комнате, отныне превратившейся в темницу, – теперь хотя бы можно прилечь».

По правде говоря, он валился с ног. Давящая тяжесть в затылке, накапливавшаяся все последние дни, превратилась в пульсирующую с каждой минутой все сильнее и сильнее боль. После ранения мигрень у него случалась часто. Он быстро научился распознавать надвигающиеся приступы, привык носить с собой обезболивающие и глотать их в потайных уголках дворца. Но в этот раз он пропустил прием: не хотел доставать пузырек на глазах у дворцовой охраны, опасаясь, что таблетки отберут вовсе, приняв его за суицидника. Принял, как только остался один, хотя уже понимал, что бесполезно. Боль сдавливала затылок и левый висок железным обручем. Джек вытащил из кармана пузырек, вытряс на ладонь еще пару таблеток, морщась от бряканья остальных о пластиковые стенки, и закинул в рот.

– Джек? – мягко спросила Люсинда, и он вспомнил, почему выбрал именно ее: тихий голос его «невесты» не выкручивал регулятор болевых ощущений на максимум.  
Он поднял руку, прося дать ему секундочку. Края таблеток царапали свод горла.

– Вот, – тихонько сказала она, и Джек почувствовал, как ему в пальцы вложили стакан. Он не понял, в какой момент закрыл глаза, но открыть их снова казалось просто непосильной задачей. Люсинда направила его руку, пока он не ощутил кромку стекла у губ. Прохладная вода протолкнула таблетки и смыла с языка привкус лекарственной горечи. Люсинда почти неслышно щелкнула выключателями обеих ламп.

– Тебе нужно прилечь, – сказала Люсинда, забирая у него стакан. Джек давно уже приучился не кивать автоматически.  
– Да, – выдохнул он. Было ощущение, что стягивающий голову обруч прикрепляют прямо к костям, загоняя болты в череп. Левая глазница болела так, словно ему выдавливали глаз. Лечь было лучшей идеей этого года.

Три шага до кровати Джек сделал практически на ощупь, тяжело опустился на край и, сцепив зубы в ожидании адской боли, приготовился нагнуться, чтоб расшнуровать туфли. Маленькая ладошка легла ему на колено.

– Пиджак, – мягко подсказала Люсинда, и он почувствовал, как она потянула за концы шнурков и аккуратно один за другим сняла с него туфли. Дикой болью отзывалось уже не только малейшее движение головы, но и всей верхней половины тела. К тому времени, когда Джек вытащил из рукава одну руку, дышал он уже сквозь судорожно стиснутые, чтоб не кричать, зубы.

– Тш-ш-ш, – тихонько сказала Люсинда, – сейчас.  
Она осторожно потянула пиджак за рукав, снимая его совсем, отложила куда-то в сторону и коснулась ладошкой предплечья Джека.  
– Ложись, – сказала она практически шепотом.

Джек послушался, осторожно укладываясь на бок. На миг от прохладного покрывала под щекой и виском сделалось легче, а потом спазм, последовавший за движением, заставил его глухо застонать. Сразу после ранения бывали довольно сильные приступы, но настолько плохо не было никогда. Он сжал покрывало в кулаке, пережидая, когда уляжется пульсация. Стискивающий голову обруч словно раскалили добела.

– Это я, – шепотом предупредила Люсинда. Джек запоздало понял, что не слышит стука ее каблуков, и испытал острый прилив благодарности. На лоб ему опустилась прохладная мокрая тряпка, и он застонал в голос.  
Тряпка тут же исчезла.

– Хуже? – испуганно прошептала Люсинда, и Джек дернул рукой, пытаясь вернуть приносящее комфорт ощущение.  
– Ннн. Верни, – пробормотал он, морщась: звук собственного голоса болезненным эхом колотился в висках. Тряпка опустилась обратно. Капли воды медленно стекали по виску и шее, впитывались в ворот рубашки и покрывало, на котором он лежал. Когда одна из них, пробравшись под воротник, скользнула ниже, Джека пробрал озноб. Он передернул плечами и застонал: движение срикошетило мучительной пульсацией в затылке.

Платье Люсинды коротко прошелестело, и Джек почувствовал, как его укрывает теплый плед. Матрас едва ли прогнулся, когда она села рядом. Нагревшаяся тряпка исчезла и через несколько мгновений вернулась вновь. Прикосновение холодной мокрой ткани если не убаюкивало боль, то, по крайней мере, делало ее чуточку более выносимой. Джек медленно подтянул колени к груди, сворачиваясь калачиком. Боль не проходила в обычном смысле этого слова, так и гудела в висках, билась в свод затылка, вкручивалась в кость раскаленным штырем, но в неподвижности, тишине и темноте эту пытку почти можно было терпеть.

Джек лежал, отмеряя одинаковой глубины вздохи и мечтая только о том, чтобы отрубиться. Когда Люсинда в очередной раз сняла с его головы компресс, чтобы намочить в холодной воде, он предупреждающе поднял руку. Каким-то чудом, но она поняла, что от нее требуется, потому что компресс не вернулся.

– Это я, – снова еле слышно предупредила она, и Джек ощутил прикосновение к щеке сухой мягкой ткани, и только тогда понял, что левый глаз слезится, но даже от этого невесомого прикосновения с левой половины лица словно содрали кожу. Джек застонал, кусая губы.  
– Ннннн, – боль вкручивалась в висок и затылок. Прикосновение ткани тут же исчезло. Джек ощутил, как ее наманикюренный пальчик коснулся его высунутой из-под пледа ладони, выводя на коже какие-то линии. «П», «р», «о», «с»… прости. Джек дернул уголком рта, поймав ее пальцы, легонько их сжал и ощутил в ответ неуверенное пожатие.

Шло время, он не заснул – с такой болью это было просто невозможно – но соскользнул в зыбкое забытье, в котором он осознавал, что по-прежнему лежит на кровати, покорно ожидая, пока обруч сдавит голову так сильно, что кости черепа треснут, вдавливаясь внутрь, и он, наконец, уже сдохнет, но чувствовал эту пытку словно в тумане. Люсинда неслышно двигалась рядом: в какой-то момент принесла попить, вложив в губы соломинку, чтобы ему не пришлось двигаться, поправила складки пледа.

Щелчок поворачивающегося в замке ключа прозвучал, как пистолетный выстрел. Джек сжался, судорожно хватая ртом воздух и натянув покрывало на голову.  
– Пожалуйста, тише! – прошипела Люсинда, но на ее слова не обратили внимания.  
– Завтрак, – сказал кто-то обычным голосом, и Джек зажмурился: каждый звук словно гвозди в висок заколачивал, а стискивающий голову обруч при этом гулко гудел. Звякнул поднос, прозвучали шаги, дверь хлопнула так, что Джек всхлипнул. А потом его ноздрей коснулся запах омлета с беконом. Тошнота ударила с такой силой, что Джек едва успел перегнуться через край кровати, а Люсинда – подставить корзину для мусора.

Его выворачивало преимущественно водой и желчью: накануне он практически не ел, чему не мог сейчас не радоваться. Потревоженная движением боль подскочила до пятнадцати по десятибалльной, усиливая тошноту. Джек еще несколько мучительных минут содрогался над корзиной в бессильных сухих позывах, прежде чем опустился на постель, едва удерживая себя трясущимися руками и не стесняясь того, что плачет.  
– Тш-ш-ш, – еле слышно успокаивала Люсинда, – тш-ш-ш…

– Бо-о-ольно, – выдохнул Джек, маленькая ладошка быстро и осторожно сжала его пальцы. Джек всхлипнул. В носоглотке горело, во рту стоял мерзкий привкус. Покрывало сползло, и его трясло в мелком ознобе. Лицо и грудь покрылись холодной испариной. Он почувствовал движение воздуха, когда вернулась Люсинда.  
– Прости, – шепнула она, ослабляя узел его галстука, осторожно промокая лицо мокрой тканью и поправляя плед.

– Вот, – губ снова коснулась соломинка. Джек протестующе застонал.  
– Просто сполосни рот, почувствуешь себя лучше, – прошептала она. Джек пошевелил языком, сморщился – кожа вокруг глаза запульсировала болью даже от этого движения – но взял в рот трубочку, втягивая пару глотков воды. Он покатал прохладную жидкость во рту, ощутил, как Люсинда поднесла к губам край какой-то посуды, и сплюнул. Пролившиеся на подбородок и грудь капли Люсинда аккуратно промокнула.

Тошнота накатывала и отступала, как прилив. От обеда Люсинда отказалась, но ужин внесли, несмотря на ее мольбы, и запах отбивной снова спровоцировал позывы. Джек беззвучно плакал, свесившись над ведром и уткнувшись лбом в ее колени: сил держать голову у него уже не было. Люсинда время от времени вытирала салфеткой тянущуюся у него изо рта ниточку горькой слюны. Тошнота так и не отпустила, но лежать в такой позе он тоже не мог. Люсинда подтащила подушки с другой стороны кровати и с кресла, устраивая его в полусидячем положении, и поднесла соломинку. Джек сжал губы.

«Нужно пить», – по буквам начертила она на его ладони, «или станет хуже».  
Куда уж хуже, подумал Джек сквозь пелену боли, но все-таки сделал пару осторожных маленьких глотков. Тошнило так сильно, что в некоторые минуты он забывал про раскалывающуюся голову, но обратно вода не просилась. Время от времени Люсинда заставляла его делать глоток-другой, а когда перестало хватать сил даже на это, поила с ложечки.

Может быть, это Бог, подумал Джек в предрассветном забытьи, может быть, он так меня наказывает?

Люсинда где-то рядом вдруг удивленно вздохнула. Джек ощутил, как шевельнулся матрац, когда она встала, а через мгновение на него дохнуло ароматом дождя. Джек никогда не любил этот запах: он означал лужи, капли на темных очках, влажные пальто из дорогих бутиков, а позже – хреновый ночлег в сырой палатке. Но сейчас влажная прохлада проникала в легкие, как бальзам, ощущалась на коже словно ласка того, кого уже с Джеком не было, холодила затылок, стиснутый железным обручем, отчего тот мало-помалу, минуту за минутой разжимал свою мучительную хватку. Боже, подумал Джек, чувствуя, как по щекам от облегчения катятся горячие слезы, о, Боже.

Проснулся Джек оттого, что дверь аккуратно закрылась и тихо клацнул, поворачиваясь, ключ. Он сжался, ожидая боли, но ее не последовало. Голова была тяжелая, мысли ворочались медленно и неохотно, но она не болела. Джек осторожно открыл глаза. За окном было темно, комнату освещали только слабые отсветы дворцовых окон, должно быть, наступил вечер. Люсинда лежала рядом с ним и крепко спала, на ней было уже другое, более домашнее платье и его пиджак: в комнате было свежо, а Джек, лежа посреди кровати, прижал собой все покрывало. На столике рядом стояла миска, стакан с водой и лежало полотенце.

Рука, когда он приподнялся на локте, дрожала, он боялся, что не удержит стакан, и пил быстро, захлебываясь, а потом его пальцы накрыла, поддерживая, маленькая ладошка. Когда он допил, Люсинда поставила стакан на столик и снова улеглась, подложив руки под голову, словно маленькая девочка. Джек накинул на нее покрывало. Прохлада, царившая в комнате, приятно ощущалась на его покрытой двухдневным засохшим потом коже. Ему безумно нужно было в душ, но он не был уверен, что сможет встать. Ванна, ванна это, определенно, был выход.

– Тебе лучше? – по-прежнему еле слышно спросила она. Джек дернул уголками рта. Он все еще ощущал слабость и отголоски тошноты, но теперь это было скорее от голода.  
– Да. Прости за это, – тихо сказал он, имея в виду не только последние два дня.  
– Ничего, – она улыбнулась, – у младшего брата во время экзаменов постоянно мигрени.

Она опустила глаза, словно раздумывала о чем-то.  
– Ему помогает массаж, но, – она вскинула на Джека мягкий взгляд своих карих глаз, – я побоялась тебя трогать, не зная точно, где болит. Не хотела сделать хуже.  
– Затылок и левый висок, – с кривой ухмылкой сказал Джек, – что забавно, потому что ранили меня справа.  
Он показал на лоб, где на дюйм ниже линии роста волос еще можно было различить тонкую полоску побледневшего шрама, оставшегося на память от операции в Лисьем лесу.

– Мне жаль, – сказала она, по-прежнему не повышая голоса, словно они были двумя школьниками, обсуждающими потихоньку от взрослых свои тайны. Джек взъерошил волосы и сморщился.  
– Мне надо помыться.  
– Я наберу тебе ванну, – тут же сказала Люсинда, выскальзывая из постели и вместо того, чтобы включить в ванной верхний свет, унося туда один из ночников.

– Ты не обязана, – вздохнул Джек, и она обернулась. Ночник в руках подсвечивал ее чуть угловатый в пиджаке с мужского плеча силуэт мягким сиянием.  
– Я знаю, – сказала она, втянув в рот верхнюю губу. В свете лампы ее темные волосы казались почти рыжими. – Но если ты не можешь дать мне больше ничего, дай хотя бы это – мне нравится о тебе заботиться.  
Она улыбнулась и, взмахнув длинными волосами, скрылась в ванной. Почти сразу зашумела вода и слабо запахло солью для ванн.

– Ну разве я не счастливчик, – еле слышно пробормотал себе под нос Джек, осторожно спуская ноги с кровати.


End file.
